project_good_guyfandomcom-20200214-history
Districts on Spherus Magna
Proposed errata: The Matoran village split into 6 districts, Tahu-Ferea, where the Ta-matoran and Su-Matoran dwell Gali-Ferea, where the Ga-matoran and Vo-matoran dwell Lewa-Ferea, where the Le-matoran and Bo-matoran dwell Kopaka-Ferea, where the Ko-matoran and Ce-matoran dwell Pohatu-Ferea and it's subterranean subdistrict, Onua-Ferea. Po-matoran, Onu-matoran, Fe-matoran, Fa-matoran and Ba-matoran work together in harmony. Matoro-Ferea, where the Av-matoran and Kra-matoran dwell, and where a mural of a mask known as Kanohi Tryna lies, its symbolism forgotten over time to all, except Turaga Takanuva. Deep beneath Matoro-Ferea, within a library ecosphere, the De-matoran live in isolation. Across the sea in the fortress at the edge of a cliff, the Skakdi dwell, lead by the Golden Skinned Being. Deep within the surface of Spherus Magna, the Protodermis Catacombs are what remains of the giant robot Mata Nui, at its capital now called "The Necropolis" (once known as Metru Nui), the Makuta dwell. Scattered across the surface of Spherus Magna, across the ruins of a civil war, lay the tombs of the Great Beings, Angonce, Velika and Vezon's Master, their tombs far from each other and within them, murals of their heroic deeds and terrible conquests. Original publishment: # In a series of valleys, a series of deep cracks in the earth created by the Giant robot controlled by Teridax, colliding into the ground once damaged. A series of tunnels, bridges and small villages connect these valleys' lightstones line the walls, and mining is the largest export of this district. Small villages exist above ground, purely to facilitate trade with matoran who live above ground. This is the district of Onua-Spherea collate. The people of Onua-Spherea are responsible for the tunnel system leading from each district to the central region known as 'The Grand Colosseum'. # The shin of a giant robot remains free-standing post-war, between a series of mountains. The leg is wedged against a particularly tall mountain, leaning at a 45 degree angle, and the foot is partly submerged beneath the earth. The leg is overgrown and streams of water originating from the mountain flow down the robot's leg, creating fast-flowing rivers to a lake at the base, filling the hole where the foot is stuck. This has shaded an area of the desert for hours of each day, and created a tropical rainforest around it, using the water from this lake. The rainforest extends up the shin, to the top, and vines, climbers etc. extend between the mountain and the shin. At the top of this shin, is located the district of Lewa-Spherea collate # * # * # * # * # * # The Grand Colosseum is located in the outstretched palm of teridax's robot. This arm is buried partially beneath the earth at the elbow, and is raised to the height of Spherus Magna's tallest mountains. The outstretched fingers of the hand act as the walls of the colosseum, with rows of seating contained within. In the centre, the palm glows very lightly. This is the centre stage. From here, the addresses of Turaga Takanuva and his council can be viewed by the people. When this is not occurring, the colosseum is used as an arena for matoran to show off their skills of rahi-mounting, a popular sport on Spherus magna.